Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII)/Jogabilidade
''Final Fantasy XIII'' [[Arquivo:Army_of_One_ffxiii.jpg|200px|right|thumb|Lightning usando Army of One.]] Lightning tem estatísticas equilibradas, que a fornecem versatilidade, sendo que sua principal característica é sua velocidade; ela pode não ter o ataque mais forte, mas golpeia mais rápido. O jogador pode optar por se concentrar na Força ou na Mágica para que Lightning se foque em ataques ou em feitiços quando se está em batalha automática, pois as estatísticas equilibradas podem ser utilizados alternadamente, escolhendo entre ela usar constantemente magias, ou somente ataques, o que é mas rápido do que ficar alternando entre os dois. No entanto, as estatísticas balanceados ainda garantem que Lightning seja uma boa estratégia contra inimigos que são Resistentes/Imunes a danos mágicos/físicos. Lightning tem baixo ganho de HP comparada com os outros, e quando todos estão com as estatísticas no máximo, somente Hope tem menos HP que ela. Papéis Os maiores papéis de Lightning são Commando, Ravager e'' Medic. Em comparação com a maioria de seus companheiros, ela tem estatísticas de ataques físicos e mágicos elevadas (a segundo estatística de ataque mais alto, somente atrás de Fang, e presa no segundo lugar da estatísticas mágica junto com Vanille), a tornando capaz de usar ambos os comandos Ataque e ''Ruin efetivamente, embora suas armas deem os mais baixos aumentos de estatísticas. Como sua arma se transforma, Lightning pode executar tanto ataques corpo a corpo quanto a longo alcance como um Commando. Ela aprende todas as habilidades, exceto Adrenaline e Deathblow. Como Magic-wise, Lightning é utilizável, sendo capaz de usar todos os ataques dos quatro elementos com "-strike", toda magia elevada para o rank da terminação "-ra", e também Thundaga. Sua Full ATB Skill, Army of One, aumenta a barra de stagger com base na sua contagem atual da barra. Não é a melhor para ser usada em inimigos com stagger, mas é muito eficaz para aumentar a barra de medição de um inimigo que já ficou até em 999%. Como uma Medic, Lightning aprende Cure,'' Cura, ''Esuna e Raise, permitindo que ela cure HP e estados negativos, assim como reviver, mas sua falta de feitiços curativos a deixa atrás dos outros Medics da equipe. Ela é uma Synergist ofensiva, aprendendo todos os feitiços de proteção básicos menos Veil, e aprende uma série de feitiços "En-". Como Saboteur, ela aprende Deprotect, Deshell, Imperil e Poison. Apesar de seu HP baixo, Lightning pode ser uma boa Sentinel, já que ela aprende todas as habilidades passivas do papel, e quando emparelhada com a habilidade Elude junto das Nimbletoe Boots, ela pode evitar uma grande quantidade de dano do inimigo. Estatísticas Estatísticas base: Eidolon thumb|200px O Eidolon de Lightning, Odin, é um grande cavaleiro de armadura com uma espada de duas lâminas unidas no cabo. No Modo Gestalt, ele se transforma em um cavalo Sleipnir, onde Lightning o monta enquanto empunha sua espada, Zantetsuken, dividida em duas. Quando não está no Modo Gestalt, Odin utiliza uma combinação de magia baseadas no elemento Trovão e ataques físicos, enquanto age igual a um Sentinel e absorve alguns ataques inimigos. Lightning tem várias maneiras de ajudar, tanto com o seu papel de Ravager para impulsionar o carregamento da barra de medição dos inimigos, e o seu papel Commando para manter a barra alta. Armas thumb|200px|Gunblades de Lightning. A arma inicial de Lightning, Blazefire Saber, tem várias inscrições que podem ser lidas como "Chame meu nome - e sou a Faísca" e "instante ofuscante", que estão escritas no alfabeto de Pulse. Na escrita de Cocoon, seu nome, Lightning, também está gravado na arma. Blazefire Saber é sua arma balanceada com condiz com todos os seus papéis. Gladius aumenta sua SRT, aumentando assim seus ataques físicos com o custo de seus ataques mágicos, o que não é muito ruim, considerando que ela tem acesso a todos os ataques elementais. Edged Carbine é sua contrapartida, que aumenta sua MAG. Sua Lifesaber dá "Improved Raise", mas como ela raramente é o Medic principal, não é tão útil. Ela também tem a capacidade de sintetizar "Low HP: Power Surge"". Hauteclaire tem altas estatísticas, mas tem "Stagger Lock". Axis Blade é a arma de velocidade com "Attack: ATB Charge" e tem a capacidade de sintetizar "ATB Rate", sendo que esta arma transforma Lightning em um demônio de verdade e permite que ela abuse do Army of One e "Random: Instant Chain", já que cada um dos 11 acertos que pode ser dado do Army of One tem a chance de preencher imediatamente a barra de medição de um inimigo permitindo que Lightning simultaneamente ganhe ATB no final. No entanto, se atualizada em Omega Weapon, ela não irá sintetizar a capacidade "ATB Rate", e atinge o máximo em estatísticas baixas. Lionheart tem "Quick Stagger" que permite Lightning cambalear inimigos no estado "quase stagger" quando a sua barra de medição estão piscando, cheia em 90%~92%. "Quick Stagger" é um pouco ocasional, mas equilibrada com estatísticas médias. Também tem a vantagem de inimigos serem instantaneamente colocados em stagger quando estão em um ataque preventivo. Organyx tem as maiores es de todas as armas de Lightning, mas é prejudicada pela capacidade "Leadenstrike", que a torna lenta. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' Prólogo thumb|200px|Lightning lutando contra Caius montada em Odin. Lightning é brevemente controlada pelo jogador durante o prólogo, onde ela luta contra Caius e Chaos Bahamut. Lightning empunha uma nova gunblade que foi dada a ela pela deusa Etro, e que possui a escrita de Etro: "Gladius in turba aetern a induratus vincula inseparabilia rum", que pode ser traduzido como "A espada forjada no Chaos eterno irá se juntar a corrente inquebrável". Enquanto a sua arma anterior era mantida em uma bolsa presa a seu cinto, a nova gunblade de Lightning pode ser invocada e dissipada à vontade. Ela pode usar Snipe como um ataque físico; Lightning Strike, um ataque elétrico; Ullr's Shield para curar; Focused Bolts e Graviton Mines. Ela tem seis barras de ATB e a batalha funciona como um tutorial para o jogador se familiarizar com o sistema de batalha. File:Snipe-ffxiii2.png|Snipe. File:LightningStrike-ffxiii2.png|Lightning Strike. File:UllrsShield-ffxiii2.png|Ullr's Shield. File:FocusedBolts-ffxiii2.png|Focused Bolts. File:GravitonMines-ffxiii2.png|Graviton Mines. ''Paradigm Pack'' 'Guardian Corps' Lightning aparece em um Conteúdo para Download como um "monstro" do Paradigm Pack que se junta a Serah e Noel depois de derrotar a chefe Lightning no Coliseum, aparecendo com o seu uniforme do Guardian Corps do jogo original. Ela se junta à equipe como um Ravager, e tem a habilidade Feral Link Army of One, sua Full ATB Skill de Final Fantasy XIII. thumb|left|200px|Lightning em "Requiem of the Goddess". Lightning retorna no episódio de download "Lightning's Story: Requiem of the Goddess". Ela inicialmente tem a sua disposição quatro papéis: Paladin, Mage, Shaman, e Knight, mas, no nível 3, o papel Conjurer, e no nível 6 o Sorcerer são desbloqueados. Os papéis são versões reforçadas dos papéis de Paradigma existentes: Paladin do Commando, Mage e Shaman do Ravager, Knight do Sentinel, Conjurer do Synergist e o Sorcerer do Saboteur. Lightning pode usar Army of One como um Feral Link. Ela tem um método de evolução diferente de Serah e Noel; depois de ganhar Pontos Crystogen suficiente, Lightning irá evoluir e melhorar suas estatísticas e aprender novas habilidades ou papéis, semelhante nos títulos antigos da série. Ela ganha Pontos Crystogen independendo se ela ganha ou perde uma batalha. 'Cavaleiro de Etro' Lightning tem uma segunda forma de "monstro" recrutável, onde ela usa sua armadura de Cavaleiro de Etro. Ao contrário do seu homólogo do Coliseum, ela está no papel Commando e tem o Feral Link, Legion of One. Ela pode ser obtida derrotando Chaos Bahamut com a classificação cinco estrelas com o nível de Lightning sendo 9 ou inferior. Ocasionalmente, quando esta Lightning derrota um inimigo, o mesmo pode se desmanchar em penas ou se transformar em um cristal. Lightning é o único "monstro" com a habilidade passiva "Uncapped Damage", que lhe permite quebrar o limite de dano de 99.999, e MAX Inamovíveis, o que torna ela quase imune à interrupção de inimigos. Sua principal força é seu ataque e sua velocidade, que mais do que compensa a sua baixa estatística em Força e Mágica, comparando com outros monstros DLC que são Commando. Chefe [[Arquivo:7336Lightning_03.jpg|thumb|200px|Lightning no Coliseum.]] Uma cópia de Lightning é usada como um chefe DLC no Coliseum junto com Amodar. Uma vez derrotada, Lightning pode ser recrutada como um Ravager no Pacote Paradigma. Ela vem completa com um arsenal de feitiços Ravager, e variações físicas dos feitiços que ela possui normalmente. Sua Feral Link é Army of One, um ataque especial que era sua Full ATB Skill no jogo anterior. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' thumb|left|200px|Lightning se esgueirando em torno da cidade. Lightning é o único personagem jogável em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. No campo, ela pode se agachar, pular, escalar, e executar outras ações semelhantes a aquelas que são vistas em jogos de ação furtiva. Em batalha, Lightning pode mudar seu vestuários e suas habilidades através do sistema Schema, semelhante ao sistema de Paradigma dos jogos anteriores. No campo de batalha, ela pode esquivar, bloquear e contra-atacar inimigos, e sobe de nível completando eventos ou missões secundárias no jogo. Lightning começa com 2.000 de HP, 200 de Força, 200 de Magia, 100 ATB, e 100 de Velocidade de ATB. Trajes Como parte do sistema Schema, Lightning pode vestir várias roupas, chamadas de "Trajes" ("Garbs" em inglês), que possuem diferentes estatísticas e habilidades. en:Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII)/Gameplay Categoria:Jogabilidade dos personagens de Final Fantasy XIII